


Gotham’s Street Boys

by Holmesz



Series: Gotham’s Streets [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Street Bros, fishfingersandjellybabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesz/pseuds/Holmesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason spots Colin walking around Gotham one night. And what does he do with the kid? Takes him out to eat chilidogs. Duh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham’s Street Boys

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed work in four years. It is un-betted so all mistakes are my own and I apologize. This work was inspired by the many wonderful writes all over the internet but I wish to leave special credit to fishfingersandjellybabies for all her beautiful Bat related work both on Archive and Tumbler.

Jason recognized the kid even from the rooftop he was standing on. Bright orange hair skinny body and worn clothes Colin Wilkes was easy to pick out. Jason had met the kid a few times during his brief visits to the manor when Damian had been forced by Bruce and Dick to do _normal_ things kids his age would do. Like invite friends over and play videogames.

And Jason could tell right away Colin was like him. He could see it in the way the kid eyes kept shifting; taking in all the windows and doors, marking all possible escape routes, looking at the decorations in the house like he was calculating how much money he could get even from the smallest items. Or when he had been given lunch how he had stared at it as if he had never seen so much food on one plate, before he ate it as if he was expecting someone to try and take it from him. Colin was a street kid from Gotham.

And right now he was moving down a narrow ally in one of the worst parts of Gotham in the heart of Red Hood territory. Right in the mob bosses territory. Frowning Jason jumped off the roofs edge and landed in front of the small ten-year-old.

The kid tense slightly at the sound before he raised his head before relaxing somewhat when he saw the man.

“Hey Red Hood, what are you doing here?”

“Pfft. I could ask you the same thing kid. This is not a nice place even by my standards.”

Colin raised his shoulders in a shrug. “My new foster home is a few blocks away. Its small, crowed and I did not want to be there so I decided to go for a walk.”

“Most kids go to the park when they decide to go for a walk.”

“I’m not most kids.”

Jason would give him that.

“It is still not safe kid. And I don’t want to deal with Damian when he gets pissy because his best friend is either dead or in the hospital because he went down the wrong ally.”

This time it was Colin who scoffed. “I know these streets and alleys better than he does. I properly know them better then Batman. Those guys spend so much time flying around on the rooftops they forget to know the layout of the land.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at the kid, not that he could see it under the helmet. “And you do?”

“It has saved my life more than once. The only person I would bet who would know the streets better than me is you.”

“Me?”

“You’re from around here, I can tell when I see you fight. The other kids here can see it too. I’m not sure if you realise this but the children around here love the Red Hood.”

Jason titled his head at the kid, not sure what to say to that.

“Well either way I’m not leaving you out here on your own kid so where are you staying right now?”

“In a closet with five other boys.”

Jason did not think Colin was joking. He also did not think the kid would go willingly back too said closet. Not with the way his shoulders were held and his eyes narrowed. Jason sighed.

“Well come on kid lets go. I’m hungry and there’s a decent chilidog stand a few blocks from here. I might as well feed you too. If you’re living in a place like this I can’t imagine them feeding you much.”

The kid eyes tightened as he opened his mouth to say something, probably to tell Jason to go away when his own body betrayed him and growled loudly.

“That’s what I thought. Come on then.” Jason climbed a fire escape and then waited on the roof for the kid to follow. Feeling a sudden impulse to test the kid Jason set off in a slow run before jumping to the next building feeling mildly surprised when Colin landed next to him just a few seconds later. Jumping from rooftops to rooftops Colin was able to keep up with Jason for three blocks before they came to one of the main streets.

Taking off his helmet Jason turned to look at the boy with both eyebrows raised. Colin just gave him a flat look. “I may not have any special Bat training but I can parkour just fine.”

Chuckling Jason handed the kid his helmet. “Wait here and I get us some food.”

The man at the chilidog stand did not even startle at Jason’s sudden appearance; having gotten so use to them over the last year or so and simply gave him a friendly smile. “The usual Hood?”

“Make it two this time John. I got an extra mouth tonight.”

John raised an eyebrow at him before he shook his head. “Picked up another stray you’re going to buy dinner for before you take them home Hood? I swear with the amount of kids you feed you might as well start your own orphanage.”

“If I ever make it to retirement I might consider it.”

Paying for the two chilidogs and two cans of soft drink Jason made his way back up the roof where Colin had moves to sit on the edge of the building his legs hanging over the side and Jason helmet to his right.

“Dinner.” Handing one of the drinks and the bigger chilidog to Colin Jason sat down next to him and ate his own. Though it was quiet between them the city was still loud with the noise of sirens, stray dogs and people talking loudly from their homes.

“I’m surprised Damian did not say anything about your current living arrangements.” It was usually how he found out when the kid moved. Damian would go storming around muttering about unacceptable living conditions in filthy houses with insufficient food and poor safety.

“He doesn’t know I moved. I only tell him about one out of three times, that’s why I usually meet him at parks or the manor or something. I’m sure I will be sent somewhere different soon. If I’m lucky it will be back to the orphanage. If not might be another foster home.”

Jason frowned down at the small redhead next to him. “How often does that happen?”

“Eh, every three to four weeks. Not many people can stand having me live them for very long. I always stay longest at the orphanage which is normally about two months. The Nuns like me and I am one of the older kids which means I can help with some of the minor work.”

Jason pressed his lips together but decided not to comment, instead changed the conversation.

Colin turned out to be almost fun to take to. As the convocation change from his latest advancers with Damian to personal beliefs Jason found Colin had an optimistic view on a lot of thing but some subjects brought out a darker, more jaded side of him one would not think he would possess by just looking at him.

He believed that the justice system was letting the people down when it came a lot of Gotham’s worst villains; such as the Joker never getting the death penalty because he always pleaded insane. “ _Of course he is insane. Everyone knows he is. Just put him before a firing line and get it over with.”_

He also had a world view year’s head of most kids his age though he still enjoys kicking Damian butt in videogames. _“He swears it’s because the fighting and driving games are so inaccurate. I say he is just a sore loser.”_

It was easy to see why he was Damian best friend. He was serious enough to engage and keep up with him when he needed to while still being childish enough that Bruce and Dick thought he would be good for him. Several hours past with small talk between the two before Colin leaned into Jason side and his eyes began to close.

“Alright kid time for bed.”

“Mmm.”

Jason turned on the comm in his ear. “Hey Oracle, where is Colin Wilkes living now?”

She gave him an address in Crime Ally that made Jason pause. He was sure he had seen the address in a casefile recently. He would have to look into when he got back to his safe house. The run to the kid house had taken longer than normal with Jason having to carry the kid all the way but by some small miracle he had gotten there without waking the ten-year-old.

Jumping down to the streets Jason looked through the windows until he found a room that looked like Colin had described; a closet-looking room with two old bunkbeds and a double matrass on the floor.

“Oy kid, wake up.”

Colin made an unhappy grumbling noise before opening his eyes. He glanced around at the change of location for a moment before realization and a hint of resignation crossed his face. Colin sighed before he hoped down from Jason back and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Thanks for dinner I guess, and the lift back.”

“No worries kid.”

Colin opened the window before climbing through and shutting the window quietly behind him. Jason gave a short wave before he turned and walked away.

If he sees the kid on his own again Jason would have to invite him out for another chilidog but until then he has a case file to look at.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. This will probably become a series of Jason and Colin inspired work both as a continuation and stuff totally unrelated to each other. It all depends when inspiration strikes again but hopefully it wont be in another four years.


End file.
